a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photo-electro-magnetic disk drive device, and more particularly to a magnetic head driver mechanism in which an arm is swung in association with a disk loading or unloading operation, so that a magnetic head on the end of the arm is moved towards and away from a photo-electro-magnetic disk.
b) Discussion of Background Information
In a photo-electro-magnetic disk drive device developed by the present inventors, a photo-electro-magnetic disk is driven as follows: The disk cartridge is inserted into the cartridge holder, and the latter is driven from the unloading position to the loading position, as a result of which the photo-electro-magnetic disk accommodated in the disk cartridge is set on the spindle motor and turned.
Data can be written in the photo-electro-magnetic disk accommodated in the disk cartridge. In this operation, it is necessary to apply a biasing magnetic field to the data recording surface of the photo-electro-magnetic disk. For this purpose, the photo-electro-magnetic disk drive device has a magnetic head. The magnetic head comprises an elliptic coil, and a movable magnet built in the head.
When a disk cartridge is inserted into the cartridge holder, the magnetic head is retracted from the path of conveyance of the disk cartridge so that the head does not obstruct the insertion of the disk cartridge. Furthermore, the coil and the movable magnet of the magnetic head are so supported in the photo-electro-magnetic disk drive device that, when the disk cartridge is at the loading position, they enter the disk cartridge to approach the photo-electro-magnetic disk.
In the conventional photo-electro-magnetic disk drive device, the magnetic head has a pin on only one side. At the unloading time, the pin is engaged with an engaging groove of the cartridge holder, to fix the magnetic head to the cartridge holder.
That is, in the photo-electro-magnetic disk drive, only one side of the magnetic head is fixed. Hence, during when the photo-electro-magnetic disk drive is transported or carried, the magnetic head is greatly vibrated, so that an excessively great force acts on the cartridge holder through the pin, whereby the cartridge holder may be deformed.